


A Place to Call Home

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Introspection, follows both animes, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are Prince Diamond's last thoughts as he saves Sailor Moon? Where did he go wrong? Did his people ever had a chance for redemption? The truth is never pretty, and one person's villain is another person's freedom fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Call Home

** **

**“It is beautiful beneath the sea, but if you stay too long you’ll drown.”  
~Three Eyed Raven in Game of Thrones, Season 6**

Prince Diamond wondered if this is what death felt like. I was really stupid. I fell in love for someone whom I never had a possibility of making her love me. Since he was a child he wanted nothing more than to lead his people to freedom. His mother had taught him and his younger brother, that one person’s enemy was another person’s ally.

_Is this how I will be remembered?_

His mother was the first among the many who stood up the Neo Queen and her Consort, when they used the Crystal to “cleanse” the Earth from evil.

“I am a person and I will die as such.” She said before they cast her and her lot away and sent them to that prison where the sun’s rays never reached them.

Diamond had no friends except his brother. Like a lost puppy, he followed Diamond everywhere until one day their mother died and he followed no one. Diamond was not a fool, he knew his brother was ambitious but his love for him, stopped him from fulfilling his darkest desires.

He hated the way he treated Esmeralda and he hated the way he listened to that old wizard.

“He will be our way out.” He told Saphir but Saphir reminded him of his mother’s mistake. Their mother had used all kinds of technology to gain support but the power of the Crystal was too strong to overcome and so was theirs. They didn't notice they were becoming into monsters until it was too late. They lied to one another, justifying their actions by promising them a bright future.   
“The power lies in the past. Stop them … stop them…” She made him promise and he did. With her last dying breath, she left their wretched world with a smile.

In the end, all his efforts were for nothing. Evil had won and by evil he didn’t mean the power of the dark crystal or chaos through the old wise man, but rather in him.

 _If I could go back, if only I had seen_ , he thought as he saw his life flashed before his eyes. _I would have given up the dark crystal and taken the fight to them the best way I could._

_I would have shown the people the value of free will. I would have made them see that while it was beautiful to live in a perfect world, it was not real._

Tokyo Crystal was a mere illusion. Give up your free will and you will be happy. Disobey us and you would be sent away. Earth was plagued with evil dictators who had stripped people of their freedom to choose. People who rebelled were thrown into prison, their children sent to re-education camps and turned into the state’s perfect soldiers. Eventually though, the freedom fighters won.

 _But this was different._ Utopia had never looked so beautiful as it did when a beautiful woman with an equally attractive spouse, promised them peace. No more fights, no more pollution, no more discrimination. The perfect world. But at what cost? Many people had asked. In their desperation these people looked for something that could preserve their old way of life. When parlay failed, they turned to the Negaverse, something much worse but what else could they do?

_I know what you are thinking God, Gods, if there is such a being hearing my pleas. My people were foolish. Earth should have just accepted Eden. But we had Eden once and we fucked that up good._

_Even if we created a world were unity is impossible, it is a world worth living because it is our world._

“I just wanted things to go back to the way things were. I just wanted to be free.” Tears spilled from his eyes. The young girl holding him didn’t hear him, she just cried, feeling nothing but pity for this poor soul.

 _Brother … Mother, I am coming home. I am finally coming home_ … Were his last thoughts before his body disappeared.

_I am finally free…_

_ _


End file.
